the ninja mews
by mewcdg
Summary: when 4 of the old mews lose their powers, these 11 nw mews will help the last one save earth, OCsxOCs IxOC yuri -Major Being re-done due to Collected Info-
1. Chapter 1

The ninja mews

I do not own Tokyo mew mew

What happens when a mew loses there powers? I'll tell you, they have to leave the mew mews for their safety. What happens when only one of the old mew mews still has their powers? They stay and look for the new ones. And what happens when they are all found? You will see the when the time comes. As for now…let me say this….the new mews and the last of the old ones,… they have a bond stronger than all the others….they are the ninja mew mews, and for your evil actions, they will make you pay, all for the future of the earth! NYA!

Me: I'll put more up later


	2. goodbye my mews

The ninja mews, chapter one

I don't own Tokyo mew mew!

**Good bye my mews**

**Ichigo pov **

"gah!" all I could do was yell in pain as my friends fought the chimera anima, and I was tied up. We were fighting a vine chimera anima, but it had me in its clutches. It hurt to breathe…I saw my friend fighting this thing. Mint was shooting her arrows, pudding was trying to catch it and lettuce and zakuro were fighting pai and taruto…and I couldn't do anything.

No pov

Zakuro was fighting as hard as she could. She only hit pai once or twice while she was hit over and over again. She tried to dodge but no matter, she kept getting hit. The same was for lettuce as she fought taruto. Pudding and mint couldn't do anything so save Ichigo without hurting her. All of this was happening so fast until she seen the idem behind pai. "Guys look out! Pai has something behind his back!" she yelled at her friends and then pai turned to her and growled,

"you'll be first…! DNA ABTRACTION!" A flash of light was heading towards Ichigo but her friends jumped in front of her. They were engulfed in light and then they turned back to normal. Ichigo watched in horror. As the light died, her friends fell unconscious. She look to pai. He smirked at her.

" when your friends awaken, they won't remember a thing…if they wake up…" Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes…her friends were on the ground and seen the way they were on the ground…they looked dead…

"you…you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ichigo broke though the vines and tore the chimera anima apart with her claws. She held up her bell and screamed at the two alien boys,

"MEW MEW POWER EXTENSION!" a bright pink light hit pai and taruto and it shattered the crystal in pai's hand. Four different colors of light hit Ichigo and she was covered in bright lights, even after the light died down she was still in her mew form, but her heart bracelet had four new colors one it. Blue, green, yellow, and purple, the colors of the other mews. Ichigo looked to her friends and began to cry. Pai and taruto took this que to leave. Ichigo couldn't stop crying, she just sat there until ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya came run over. Masaya tried to talk to Ichigo but she stood up and yelled at him.

"WHERE WERE YOU! WE NEEDED YOU! AND YOU WEREN'T HERE! YOU CAN JUST GO HOME! JUST FUCKING GO!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs at him. He backed away from her and looked to ryou for help.

"They're ok mew Ichigo, but they're all in a coma. We have to get them to a doctor…"

Ichigo turn back to her regular form and they call 9-1-1.

*30 mins later*

Ichigo had just finished giving a fake statement to an officer about what happed to her friend. Before anyone came to help them, Ichigo told ryou what happen to the girls and what pai had said. She sat alone in the café while the boys were talking about how to fix this…if they could…that's when keiichiro said…

"How about some new mews until the others wake up?" Ichigo sat up and ran to the kitchen and yelled.]

"AND HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT?" she was still upset about the mew mews, but still…they needed new ones for now.

"Ichigo, do you really think you can do it all by yourself? I mean you and aoyama?" keiichiro asked her.

"…no, I can't…." she said.

"Don't you mean we can't?" Masaya asked her.

"No! You know why? Because you and me are through! That's that!" Ichigo screamed at him.

"Ichigo…I'm-"

"No! Just shut up! And go the fuck away!" Ichigo just kept screaming at them, until the door to the café opened, and in came in a girl with blue hair that when a little past her shoulders and she wore a green and black striped shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. She had big light green-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we are-"Ichigo began to say until the girl cut her off.

"Damn! I thought you would recognize me ichi-chan!" she girl said, that's when Ichigo saw the blue ribbons around the girls wrists.

"Wait a second….Hoshi-chan? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked the girl. The girl, Hoshi, smiled and walked up to Ichigo and hugged her.

"me and some of my friends from Hinamizawa (1) came here because we got transferred to a school around here, I think it was Ikiyon middle school(2) and the others are going to Omatsu high school (2)." Hoshi said letting Ichigo go from a hug.

"Ikiyon? I go there!" Ichigo said smiling at her friend. Masaya walked up to the two and looked at Ichigo's friend.

"hello, I'm aoyama, Masaya, and you?" Hoshi looked at him and smirked.

"sorry, not telling you!" she growled at him. Ryou and keiichiro walked over.

"hello miss, but we are closed at the moment, please come back tomorrow, you may even bring you boyfriend back if you like, seen that you are a beautiful girl." Ryou said and Ichigo and Hoshi looked at him like he was nuts.

"BOYFRIEND? EWWWW! I am a lesbian you stupid fucker!" Hoshi yelled.

"come on Ichigo, im showing you my friends, the maybe we and find someone smart for you!" with that Hoshi pulled Ichigo out of the café, and in to the night…poor Ichigo! Or is she?

**Me: well that's it for now .**

**1 I think that's a town in higurashi.**

**2 Those are school, from what my friends told me.**


	3. her friends

The ninja mews

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

**Her friends**

No pov

Ichigo and her Friend walked down in to the park, in to the town, and in to a huge apartment complex. Hoshi finally let go of Ichigo's hand long enough to open the do to a rather big apartment, and as she open the door a girl with orange-brown hair jump out and tackled Hoshi to the ground and sadly, since she was right behind Hoshi, Ichigo was tackled to the ground too.

"Oh! Hoshi! I missed you! How did it go with your old-? Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to tackle you too!" the girl got up and she helped Ichigo and Hoshi up. Hoshi looked at the girl and frowned.

"Chika-chan, you should really stop doing that. You nearly killed us." Ichigo looked at the girl in front of her. The, Chika, had her hair (orange-brown) was in a braid, but with two long pieces in front of each ear a little was out so it framed her face. She had brown eye and she wore a lot of purple, she seemed to be a very playful girl. She turned to the girl and she smiled.

"So Hoshi, is this?" Ichigo asked her friend and Hoshi smiled and pulled the girl, Chika, to her and smiled.

"What do you think?" Hoshi smiled and bent down to kiss Chika as Ichigo looked away, her face redder then her hair.

'Oh my god! I can't believe I'm seeing this! But still, it is cute the Hoshi as someone like that to love her.' Ichigo thought to herself. The two girl stopped kissing long enough to see Ichigo standing there, looking away blushing.

"Most people just look up ichi-chan…or do you want in?" Hoshi asked pulling Ichigo in the apartment with Chika.

"Huh?" Ichigo yelled at Hoshi, her face as red lava as the two girls pushed her on the couch.

"well, well, well, I hear you like…_boys_…, we'll have to change that…" with that, the two girls held Ichigo down as they pulled out their cell phones.

"Ichigo… get ready, you going to meet some very good friends of ours." Chika said pulling out some rope. "Now stay put, and we'll be right back!" and with that Hoshi and Chika left the room. Leaving Ichigo all by herself. Well until a girl with pink hair walked in and gasped at her. The girl was about Ichigo's height and her age. She looked like she was one Hoshi's friends but Ichigo couldn't be sure. Ichigo sat stearing at the girl until Hoshi and Chika came in with a whole bunch of friends….all girls…

"So you're the famous Ichigo Hoshi has told us about? My name is Chouko, and this is my girl friend Haruko~!" Chouko was a girl with long yellow hair with black strips in it. She had light cream eyes and looked to be 16 or 17. The girl at Chouko was Haruko, she had short tan hair, but eyes looked like purple mixed with aqua. She was around 17.

Ichigo then meant Kasumi, a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail with gold eyes around the age of 16. Kasumi's girlfriend is Satoko, a girl with white-yellow hair that went to her waist. She was 14 and had gray eyes. Then it was Usagi, a girl with blonde and brown hair in a short ponytail. She had red brown eyes and is 15. Her girlfriend is Sayuri, a girl with short messy rainbow hair, blue eyes and was 19. Of course then is was Hotaru, a girl with hair like pudding's only longer and it was lavender. And her girl friend, Nanami, who had long sea blue hair she was 14, and she had white eyes, because she was blind….then it was the girl with the pink hair….she was 13, and her hair went to her shoulders…her name was Cherri….

Mewcdg: SOOO! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! LOTS BEEN HAPPENING! SORRY! R&R!


	4. Okay guys

Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating, but I will start soon. But first I need to know, which story to start with. They are all being re-done, so they will start over, with hopefully better chapters and such. We'll play it by reviews or PM's.

Stories-

**Game of Insanity- has 17 reviews –Multi chapter**

**Blaze- has 7 reviews- Multi chapter**

**You're feeding it big sister- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**The Ninja Mews- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Four Years, What Changed?- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Lost In Herself- 2 reviews- Multi chapter**

**If You Woke Up-2 reviews- Multi chapter- might be turned into a lot of one shots**

**Goodbye Our Little Sister- 2 reviews- One shot – will be re-done if requested.**

I have gotten better at writing, so if you really want these stories to be re-done and have more to them, please leave a message.


End file.
